gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz/Archive 7
HeyEdit Hey Mikey, I've applied for patrollership. Don't feel pressured, but I'd really appreciate it if you voted yes. See you later. Boomer8 (talk) 03:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy SpringEdit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130310041212/gtawiki/images/9/9d/Niko_Spring.pngAdded by Sasquatch101Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Congrats!Edit Good job for being promoted as a admin Mikey, when I became a Patroller one day, hope you'll vote for me since I helped this wiki by reporting Thomas about this wiseguy 22, who's been giving us problems for a long time. Sorry I didn't vote for you. Your good friend/almost patroller, Moe Watterson/Bosco Howard/JF (talk) 14:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Re:Edit Yeah, I just upgraded it to Windows 8 yesterday. At first, I thought my mom was going to turn on the Internet on March 13, but 3 days ago, we went to Best Buy and bought a new computer first and then she went and paid our Internet Provider a little bit after we got home and now I'm here again, back as a active patroller. I was thinking of applying for adminship last week when I was using my cousin's computer, but I thought I haven't met the edit prerequisites to become admin. After you read this message, I will already have 451+ edits. Laters, Mr. T. (talk) 20:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) CongratulationsEdit Wow man nice job on becoming administrator. You deserved it but because I haven't been here for a while I didn't knew you made a promotion request, but nevertheless congrats Mikey. Thanks for offering me your help, it will really come in handy. Ray boccino (talk) 00:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ThanksEdit Thanks Mikey for voting yes on my request for patrollership. Thanks alot. :) Boomer8 (talk) 04:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) AdminEdit Hey Mikey! I applied to become an admin. I'd love to work alongside you, Ilan and Winter moon. Anyways I hope you vote for me! Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for allowing me on the wiki Roman belic (talk) 16:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) thank you Edit Thank you for allowing me on the wiki Roman belic (talk) 16:52, March 13, 2013 (UTC) name Edit I need your help. I spelled my last name wrong how do I change it Roman belic (talk) 16:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) InfoboxEdit Hey Mikey can you tell me how to do a character infobox. I found out how to do a mission one, but I really need to know how to do a character one. Thanks. Boomer8 (talk) 04:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) re: Edit Thanks mikey Roman belic (talk) 16:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) If you don't mind me being nosey Mikey but I believe that you can change your name. You know Messi1983? Well he used to be called Dan the Man 1983. I'm thinking he changed his name, meaning, you can change your name. Hope this helped in some way. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 19:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) frends Edit is there a way of get frends on here Roman belic (talk) 18:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) RE RE AdminEdit Thanks Mikey for your vote! I have to aggree, I may have applied a little too soon after becoming a patroller, and should continue bettering my edit skills. Thank you for your vote anyways. :) Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :You contact Wikia regarding username change. Messi1983 (talk) 23:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Mikey said something about his username being spelled wrong. I don't see any errors to his username. Mikey is selled correctly and Klebbitz is spelled correctly as well. Mr. T. (talk) 02:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's not cause of me Tone, it's because of a user who asked my help. Thank you, Dan and T! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RequestEdit Hi Mikey, I really appreciate your page, you are a very nice admin, and I have something to ask : I did my request here for patroller, it would be a pleasure if you answer yes, please. Thanks a lot. Ah, estou editando aqui, esqueci que você fala português também hahaha :) e sou eu o Thomas, em que o meu amigo Dodo8 está falando na mensagem abaixo, obrigado! Thomas0802 (talk) 13:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thomas' RequestEdit Hey Mikey. Thomas is a great guy, I've never seen someone adding so many quality articles like him. I know we have a 7-limit of patrollers, but me and some other guys will apply soon, so please give him a yes.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Oh, so Thomas also speaks Portuguese? That's cool. I understand italian, spanish, french and portuguese but I can't speak any of them. http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] DodoEdit Hey Mikey I just wanted to show you something in case you didn't catch it: "I don't consider you are prepared for Adminship. Most of your current edits are useless: blog posts and adding the [' and '] on the names of streets, etc. I see this wish of yours as a thing to show off. You are the least active patroller." That is what dodo said on my promotion request DAYS after he had already voted and left no comment. This is clearly him trying to gode me into a pointless argument with hopes of making me look bad. He clearly doesn't "assume good faith" nor be "civil", both of which are GTA Wiki policys and must be followed by EVERYONE esspesially staff. I can see right through what dodo is doing, and I can say he is cold, calculating, and not a good example for other editors on the wiki. He has attacked by character, and has kept it up ever since his request failed (Thank God!). Being an admin, could you notify the B'crats about this aggressive behavior towards me, because it coming from an admin will hopefull resolve the issue faster. I won't be harrassed the same way rigby was. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Situation Between Dodo 8 and Sasquatch101Edit Hey Mikey. Since you are the new admin, you can deal with this absurd conflict Apparently dod8 and Sasqutch101 are arguing over what Dod told him about how he is not fit for admin. I will tell him myself, but I hate to be demanding, if they start "fighting", you deal with them since they look up to you as an admin and not someone they want to mess with. See ya,Mr. T. (talk) 06:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) FightEdit I'm not fighting with him. I just telled my opinion! Why everybody thinks I'm a tyrant?! Everyone said in the comments section that he has low-quality edits. I said the same thing. "Mr" T. and Sasquatch are obviously confronting me everytime I add a comment.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :Okay, name one time, prior to the argument that I had ever confronted you when you comment on requests/blogs/ etc. :Mr. T. (talk) 01:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) About Johnny Boy LostEdit Hey Mikey, Moe here, I left Johnny Boy Lost a message about deleting something on Mitch 25's page. Give him a warining if that happens again. Oh, and I undo Johnny Lost Boy's edits on Mitch 25's profile page if you check it out. Your loyal best friend, Bosco Howard RE:Edit Hey Mikey, do you think that I'm trustworthy to apply as a patroller. Think about it ok, for your good friend who always been here to help this wikia alot. And by the way Mikey, I already saw your comments on my videos on Youtube. Cloudkit01 (talk) 17:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Bosco Howard Muito obrigado!!!Edit Olá Mikey, vim pra agradecer, muito, pela votação positiva, fico muito e muito feliz, gosto muito dessa página e de continuar editando e trabalhando, estou só esperando a votação ser concluída para poder ter o título na minha página, caso ainda tiver espaço. Thomas0802 (talk) 21:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Tommy Vercetti pageEdit Hey Mikey, Recently this user has posted two videos on Tommy Vercetti's page depicting his character phrases/diologue while doing free roaming, so it is only convinient for me to ask you if I should erase the videos or not. Oh yes, and I also find the place in the page where he posted the videos is very unorganized and very bad looking for the page, but now that you think about it we have never thought in the wiki of posting videos about the character diologue while doing free roam, what do you think. Ray boccino (talk) 23:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) It's very nice man, you know what maybe we should find some other more for the other protagonists. :) Ray boccino (talk) 19:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :That's great I'm glad he agrees, I looked for other more and found 4 of Niko Bellic. I added one already but I got to find a way to add the four of them in a way to make them seem like they are in the same spot but without being disbalanced. Ray boccino (talk) 22:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ThanksEdit Thanks Mikey! Boomer8 (talk) 06:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit That's pretty good idea. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 16:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) AjudaEdit Olá Mikey, estou precisando de ajuda em alguns detalhes... Eu gostaria de perguntar, como adquirir a pequena placa que fica do lado do nome no perfil, por exemplo no meu : Thomas0802 aka Thomas PATROLLER. Outra pergunta é para eu aprecer na GTA Wiki:Staff e poder escolher minha imagem. Muito obrigado e responda se possível. :) Thomas0802 (talk) 18:30, March 19, 2013 (UTC) OKEdit Hey Mikey, thanks for your opinion about it, you know I don't something like that, and I won't be a bad crtic Mikey Thanks!. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC)Bosco Howard P.S. Another attack of those, can you explain to me about it. AdminEdit Hey Mikey! I've requested Admin status and I hoped you could vote. So far, the votes have been yes, all except one, so hopefully, I should be becoming an Admin, just like you! Thanks, VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 16:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the vote! VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit Well, I'm not really interested in soccer, but WTF? Israel could win! And then the game ended 3:3... Fuck that, I lost any hopes Israel would be good in this game... -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 15:47, March 23, 2013 (UTC) World CupEdit Hey Mickey. I see you watched Portugal-Israel match. How many points did Portugal achieved? Romania in on the second/third place with an equal score over Hungary. Tuesday we have a match with Holland, my team Steaua beat Ajax with 2-0 a few weeks ago, so we are confident. Wish us luck! http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] RE: CongratulationsEdit Thanks Mikey! It's good to work with you more closely again! VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 09:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Edit Nope, Steaua was defeated by Chelsea with 2-3. It should have been 2-2, in which case we would won, but the refeeree accorded a foul which was a simulation, and they scored. Anyway, we played better, and we only have 4 foreign footballers in team, I checked their team and they have only 4 ENGLISH footballers. But anyway. About FIFA World Cup, we had Hungary-Romania on thursday, unlucky, 2-2. On Tuesday we have Holland, but after defeating Ajax, we are confident. I see Portugal in on third place, with the same points as Israel! What a coincidence, that's the same for Romania! We are on the third place with 10 points and the ones on the second place have 10 points, too.http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :See this. http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::It doesn't matter how many points you have, but on which place you are. BTW, how many teams in a group get qualified? 3 or 2...?http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] :::Oh, and about Criminal Case, I just played it to help my mom. I don't like Facebook games anymore. I'm playing Pro Evolution Soccer 2013. There's something called "Football Life", you can create your own character and become the biggest footballer in the World. I already got: *3 World's Best Footballer *2 Best Player in Europe *1 BBVA League Top Scorer *1 Ligue 1 Top Scorer *1 Best Player of the Season - Ligue 1 *1 Eredivisie Top Scorer *and more... I'm currently playing at Real Madrid. My income is 31,000,000 euros :) http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] ::::I won Europa League and Super Cup with Ajax, I won Europa League with Olympique Lyonnais, I won Champions League and Super Cup with Real Madrid, and all the national leagues with the earlier mentione teams. I'll have to go now, I have some math exercises. See you soon! http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8[http://gta.wikia.com/User:Dodo8 Dodo8] [http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Dodo8 Talk] Josh &Mr. FrenchEdit Mikey, I may not be the right man to tell you this (I admit), but please stay civil. Do not insult him or call him a "schmuk". Just revert his edits, block him, and basically ignore him. We need to stay clam in this 'job', and not lose our anger at other editors, including Josh. -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 11:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, bro, keep up on the good work! -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 11:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Como pode ser possível?Edit Então, aquele estúpido do User:MrFrench. destruiu as páginas que eu dei trabalho para editar! Isto é uma desonra! Destruição do patrimônio, um animal! Temos que ter cuidado pra que ele não volte com outras contas. --Thomas0802 (talk) 12:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) O vândaloEdit Sim, parece que eu entendi. Mas qual a razão de ele fazer isso à nós e porque? O que fizemos a ele? Existem pessoes nesse mundo que não tem razão pra explicar, espero que ele não nos ataque de novo. E sobre o que aconteceu ano passado, como vocês reagiram a isso? E a página da GTA 5 Wiki ainda existe? --Thomas0802 (talk) 16:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) He's Back Again!?Edit Mikey, Joshualeverburg is back again!? That son of a bitch has gone to far! On my user page! Mr. T. (talk) 22:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC)